after
by thornsword
Summary: a couple of years after the game and Allegretto is full of nervous energy at what he's about to do. (everyone else betted on it). PolkaxAllegretto.


**Hey guys! Me again! Yea I know that I haven't updated since forever in the Eternal Sonata department, but part of that wasn't my fault! The other part, was just my indecisiveness and lack of imagination.**

**Disclaimer: I have never, ever made a game in my life. If I did, it would probably suck.**

**On with the show!**

After the game

Allegretto POV

I was sitting in the hideout, tapping my finger on the crate next to me out of nervousness for what I was going to do today. "Retto…" Beat grumbled "the sun's only just come up, go back to sleep..." I laughed nervously and replied "I can't. I kind of just work up out of nervousness, and now I can't get back to sleep."

Beat sat right up in his bed (if you can even call it that) and said "you're going to ask her today, aren't you?" my only response was to make like a tomato, and turn red. Beat shot out from the sheets and stared running around the small room yelling "he's finally going to ask!" I chuckled, even as a fourteen—yr.-old, beat still acts the same as he did when he was eight.

"Oh yea, I have a bet to win" he reminded himself. That was enough to temporarily shake me out of my worries. "You were betting on when I was gonna propose to Polka?" I asked slowly. Beat nodded his head and replied "oh, not just me, we all did but I won because you're going to ask this month."

"Stay right there, I'm gonna go get Salsa and March, don't go anywhere!" I sighed, and went over my plan. I was going to propose to Polka just as the Heaven's Mirror flower bloomed. I went through my plan a million times and just I was about to make it a million and one, I saw Salsa's shoes at the ladder. I waited for them both to come down and before I could say anything, Salsa got right in my face and said "so are ya really gonna gonna ask her?"

"yes, are you really going to keep that pirate hat?" I replied smugly at her. "well I suppose that's some good and bad news" she gave Beat some Gold and I wondered who else had betted, that reminds me…"where's March?" I asked "She's gone to call everyone else" Salsa replied matter-of-factly

"And by everyone else, you mean…."

"Falsetto, Jazz, Viola, Frederic, Crescendo, Serenade, all them" was her reply. Groaned in frustration…..all those people had betted on me getting enough courage to propose? Great.

~TIMESKIP~~MIDDLE OF THE DAY~~

Polka POV

I said goodbye to my mother (I live in a different house now) and headed down the path to Retardando. When I got there, I saw everyone was already there, I wonder what the occasion was?

"Hello, did I miss an event or something?" I called. They all looked up at me nervously, like they were trying to hide something from me…. "h-hi Polka" Falsetto greeted nervously "are you selling floral powder today?" I nodded and her features visibly relaxed "well, how about I help? You can sell it over there" she pointed to the other side of town "and I'll sell it here."

Unfortunately, I wasn't the naïve girl I was when I was 14 "what are you trying to hide?" I asked suspiciously. Everyone tensed up "n-nothing in particular, what are y-you talking about Polka?" Allegretto laughed nervously. I walked straight up to him and said "Allegretto…..don't think you can hide anything from me forever…" and with that, I walked off to the other side of town and started selling Floral Powder.

Falsetto POV

That was close, I think I preferred it when she was a naïve 14 yr. old, not a suspicious 20-yr-old. "We almost died" Salsa said dramatically "I don't think it was as bad as that, but was pretty close" Frederic chided. "No, but seriously, what is your plan Allegretto?" I asked "umm….well… I'm…..not telling you!" he yelled and ran off, he probably went back to the hideout.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna follow Allegretto around all day if I have to, I will embarrass the both of them when it happens!" Salsa promised. We all nodded in agreement, well I didn't much want embarrass them, I just wanted to see him ask. "First, let's try to figure out where….. It has to be a place special to Polka, like the cliff in the Meadows, or the place where they first met or something." Viola said. "Heaven's Mirror!" Frederic exclaimed "you mean Death Lights?" Serenade questioned.

"No, Heaven's Mirror: when I first got here, Polka showed them to me and she compared herself to the guess is that she showed them to Allegretto. It's the only thing that I can think of that would be really special to Polka" explained Frederic. Serenade looked extremely guilty for calling them Death lights. "The Heaven's Mirror flower blooms at 2am right?" Crescendo asked and we all nodded.

Beat POV

After we figured out where Retto was probably gonna propose, I went back to the hideout to question him. "Hey Retto, you here?" I called out "yea, I'm here Beat" was his reply. All I really wanted to do was take pictures of Polka's reaction…maybe embarrass them a little bit as well. "Are you going to propose to Polka near the Heaven's Mirror flower?" I asked, his eyes widened and he asked, bewildered "wha….? How did you….?" I laughed "if I can take some pictures, I will persuade everyone else to not go there."

Allegretto grumbled to himself for a second before saying "uh…..fine…..but only a few, and no selling them or giving them away to anyone."

~TIMESKIP~~1AM~~~

Allegretto POV

I knocked on Polka's bedroom window until she woke up and opened the window. "Allegretto, what are you doing here? She said sleepily. C'mon, get dressed, I wanna show you something" I whispered

"oh is this the secret thing that everyone was hiding from me earlier today?" she asked once she was dressed, "this has something to do with it, yes" I replied as we walked through the forest. I was glad that I managed to convince Beat not to follow us… he can take pictures later.

When we got to where the flowers were, it was already 1:45, 15 to say everything I planned to. My hands got sweaty and the words started to slip from my mind….. "Allegretto, are you okay? You look kind of pale"

"no, I'm fine Polka" that's right, I couldn't afford to loose my cool now. "so what did you want to show me?" she asked. I turned to her and said

"Polka, six years ago, when you fell off that cliff, I felt like half my heart was missing and I would've given anything to turn back time, I was screaming at everything. But when you came back up, it felt like my heart was going to burst from relief. These past four years have been better than I could've ever imagined and I love you so much I didn't even realize it until I lost it. I love you more than you will ever know…. So what I'm saying is…" I got down on one knee and held out a little box. I heard Polka gasp, but I didn't look up. "what I'm saying is….. will you marry me?"

I looked up to see Polka with her hands over her mouth, crying. I started to doubt if she would say yes. Then she jumped on me yelling "yes! Yes! Of course I'll marry you Allegretto!" I stood up and spun her around and she started giggling. When I stopped, I picked the ring up and put it on her finger.

"oh…Allegretto…." She breathed "….it's beautiful" she looked at it for a few more seconds, then she began to lean in, and so did I. when our lips touched, it felt like our first kiss all over again. I know that sound cliché, but I think it was probably the best kiss so far.

**Yay! Finally finished!**

**Word count: 1346! Yay!**

**Any suggestions welcome, so is any criticism!**

**I will update **_**the ball**_** soon!**

**Cya! **

**~thornsword~**


End file.
